


A Second Chance.

by KSPForever1038



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 45 inventory slots, And erased our 200+ day run, But everything changed when the update attacked, Deluxe Crock Pot, I like her reading, Increase Storage, Modded Don't Starve, More Drops, Motherly Willow, Tea and Trees, Webber will be a good boy, Willow is awesome and deserves more love, Willow knows how to cook y'all, Yeah I'm making this on behalf of a friend of mine and i's server, and read, it was so fun, such a good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: Being sucked into the world of Don't Starve... Maybe this is a new beginning for Willow? A second chance, even.





	1. Where am I...

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend of mine and I had a wonderful DST world together, so with their encouragement, I made it into a story! I hope you enjoy this~

She could feel the sun… Hear the sounds of birds chirping and trees rustling. It took a little while, but her eyes eventually opened up and Willow was able to take in her surroundings. She was in front of a very familiar sort of gate, it white with stone and covered in black and twisted vines. They seemed to curl and wrap around, squeezing the columns every once in a while as if they were still alive.

 

Alive… Willow could feel that she was, for sure. What felt like silk but still warm nonetheless was a black dress, the bottom of it done in such a way that it resembled flames. Flames. Her hands flew to pat down the folds of her dress, and a sigh of relief was let out upon her lighter appearing in her hands, a slightly charred teddy bear following suite.

 

“Oh, Bernie, thank God. Where in the hell do you think we are, little guy?”, It was then she finally stood up, turning around on the dark grass and finally getting a good look at the… Wild area she was in. A crow was sitting on the ground, watching her and pecking the grass for who knows what.

 

“I think it’s waiting for me to die, Bernie.”, Holding the bear close, she walked past the now flying away bird and into the forest ahead of her. She could feel that she needed to do something… The air was different than it was back home, more… Hostile if anything. Bugs buzzed in her ears, and she tucked Bernie away so her hands, which were covered in black gloves, could begin the process of gathering things as she went. The grass was as tall as she was, so she was able to get several strands of it at once. The bushes covered in twigs was also picked from, and by the time the sun began to set, she had not only that, but some flint, a few handfuls of different berries, and a carrot she pulled from the ground.

 

“Alright, so we have this stuff… I think I need a fire. A fire sounds good. A fire actually sounds bloody great, let me just… And I’m talking to myself.  _ Great _ …”, She’s muttering to herself now, quick to tie together a makeshift axe and take down what looked like a pretty birch tree. The logs are set up, grass underneath, and with a flick of her lighter the fire was roaring. The sun fully set and a cold darkness swept over the area, making her shudder as she got a little closer to the fire. 

 

“Feels like someone’s watching me out here. But… I feel alone at the same time. It’s so quiet out here, Bernie. Just like Girls Scouts, remember? Heh, maybe this won’t be so bad. Sure, I’m out in the middle of nowhere and who knows what’s really out here, and I’m probably the only human anywhere near, but we’ve got this!”, The bear was held out as Willow spoke to it, and she let out a giggle before nuzzling it against her cheek. A soft sort of yawn is slowly drawn out, and she’s curling up right by the flames, her precious bear tucked close as she knocked right out. 

 

She’d think about it more in the morning… And let the night sounds lull her right to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, with another chapter! I have five typed up already, so I hope y'all are ready for it!

“Ugh, quit chasing me ya smelly buncha animals!”, Willow’s yelling could probably be heard from anywhere above or below the surface, her arms filled with the wool from a herd of beefalo she was shaving by lighter light till the sun came up. Sadly, the last one woke up, and prompted the chase as soon at its empty white eyes set upon the young woman.

 

“Finally! Yeah yeah, go back ta your herd, you gross beast!”, She set down the pile of wool by the firepit she had made, humming in delight as she dusted herself off. After that night she had travelled quite a bit, jumping through weird wormholes and walking along paths before she found a spot. 

 

It was like a forest had vanished, for the ground was different there than where the beefalos were. She had fixed up a fire pit with rocks she broke down, and managed to set up an alchemy engine not too far from the pit. Off to the side was a crockpot that was twice its weight in marble, and she enjoyed calling it the “Deluxe Foodmaker” whenever she tossed something in there. Next to it was a icebox that was made out of a gear she found in a tumbleweed. In other ways, Willow felt good about her little home in the empty forest, and wore a grin as she looked at the sky become dusk.

 

“Hey Bernie, how do you feel about meatballs tonight?... Eh, me either. I’m not feeling all that, not that hungry. I’d kill for some tea right now though… But the bushes for them are sooo faaa-aaar!”, Her whining was sure to be connecting to the bear, and she flopped onto her back while lifting him up.

 

“Hmn. I think I got an idea stirrin’ up in the ol’ noggin, old friend. What if, hey, listen to me! What if I were to… Dig up those bushes. Like the blueberries and tea and pineapples and junk… And bring em here? Don’t give me that look, it could work! Yeah, I could bring em here and have a food spot right at base! No need to go alllll the way out just to pick some berries!”, Her feet hit the ground as she jumped up, her chest swelling with pride as her hand remained right on the stuffed bear.

 

“But first, I think I gotta make this place a little more liveable… Girl scout style. Now, I know this is technically stealing, but I saw an old shack earlier filled with goodies! Hush you, it looked OLD, that’s why I said OLD shack! Ah, you’re full of bologna. It’s empty and about to fall. First thing in the morning, I eat and WE head out to grab some bushes and snatch some goods!”, With that, Willow tossed the bear on a sleeping mat she had made and lit the fire. It was roaring before she curled up, a smirk settling on grey stained lips. Yeah, first thing…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“YIPES! BERNIE, WHY DIDN’TCHA WAKE ME UP?!”, She’s shouting yet again, jumping off the straw mat and attempting to dust herself again. The sun was high above them, and she was quick to shove a few meatballs into her mouth, slip on her backpack with her essentials, and grab her bear before sprinting off. It took a little while before she pulled out a map she made out of a piece of paper she found in a bush, and scanned it over.

 

“Now, I’m already goin’ the right way for the bushes, and the shack is further than that… Ah, perfect!”, She walked right up to a blueberry bush, pulling out a shovel from her bag and digging down. Most bushes in the area were picked up, and she did this until she had at least five of each one. 

 

“Should I take a mango tree?... I’ll take three. And some peaches too! Ooo, Bernie, this is gonna all taste so good when they grow!”, Her voice is cheerful for some strange reason, and she was making her way in the direction of the shack when she heard it. Barking. 

 

“Show yourself!”, She called out into the forest, and started to hear the barking get closer.It was slow at first, as if making itsself heard and progressively getting louder the further she went along. It was loud and rapid by the time she made it to the shack, and as she entered and shut the door behind her in a slam, she could see through a few cracks what looked like…

 

“Dogs. Wolves? Geez, they’re huge… Massive bloody beasts, wouldn’t wanna tango with ‘em, right Bernie?”, Willow whispered as if the animals running past could hear her, and once they all move on did she look around. Inside the shack was… Empty. It gave a lonely feeling about it, even more so as her fingers brushed against what looked like a child’s toy.

 

“That Maxwell wouldn’t put kids in here… Oh, the scum! If he’d come down, I’d knock him a size!”, She made her point by punching the air a few times, now looking around.

 

“Let’s see what I can get while I’m here… Hmn, some sewing kits? Useful. I could smash this floor up for the boards. Ooo, there’s fertilizer in this chest!... A coat? Kinda weird for it to be all clumped in a corner. But I’ll take it!”, It’s when her hand closed over it did the piece of clothing start to shift, and she was quick to yank it back.

 

“Father?...”, A small voice is squeaked out from beneath the fabric, and someone, or someTHING, is slowly revealed. First weirdly fuzzy black arms come out, spider legs sticking out from the top and attached to an equally fuzzy head. One eye, then another, then six more in procession opened up as a mouth filled with sharp teeth opened to yawn. All the eyes now focused on her, and Willow finally found something to do.

 

She screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments give me motivation tho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know this is SUPER late, I've got literally zero excuse. So. Here ya go, I'm sorry.

By the time Willow stopped screaming, the poor spider thing had its hands covering its ears and was… Was it whimpering? Sure enough, tears were flowing, and it was as if something kicked Willow’s non existent motherly engine into order.

 

“Heyheyhey, no need to cry. It’s okay kid!... If you’re really a kid.”, She mumbled the last bit to herself, a hand reaching out to gently pat the fuzzy black… Fuzz. The sniffling did wind down a little, and it was a matter of time before different sniffles arose. The child let out a rather loud sneeze, shivering and rubbing its arms together.

 

“What’s your name, kiddo?”, She had knelt down to the thing’s height, tucking in the coat in a little closer. When she heard the voice again, thank god, she could tell it was a boy.

 

“W-Webber… I got stuck and my Father saved me. Then he left to go get stuff and he h-hasn’t c… Father needs to come back!”, Oh boy, a fresh stream of tears ran down as the boy let out a wail, curling up a little more into the corner and crying even harder than before. 

 

The radar for motherly protection was overwhelming, and Willow made it a point to comfort him. Now sitting on the floor alongside the boy, she pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms right around. His coat smelt strange, but she endured it as she whispered comforting words to the shivering boy. 

 

He did eventually stop crying, but before he could say anything else, his stomach let out a loud growl.

 

“I bet you’re pretty hungry, eh? Here, have a mango.”, She held out the fruit from her bag as an offering, and almost flinched when he literally tore into it. She luckily had more, and she was soon out of mangos and two peaches, but Webber seemed pleased and let out a small burp once the pit was disposed of.

 

“I’ll keep that… Now, how long have you been here?... Don’t know huh? I guess you sorta loose track of time in this place, all by yourself.”, Her hand gave his shoulder a firm rub, and took another glance around the shack.

 

“I have an idea, kid. How ‘bout you can come with me, back to my base? I don’t exactly have walls and a roof yet, but it’s something. And I’m pretty sure you’d be safer with me than all by yourself in this old place. It looks like it’s gonna fall down.”, With that, she’s standing up and lifting Webber up to place him on his feet, humming softly to herself. A few things she grabbed off the shelves, like the sewing kits and gold and gears. But otherwise, she left the other stuff.

 

“I think I would… Like that. And I can always leave a note in case Father comes back!”, His sudden enthusiasm was almost adorable, the weird legs attached to his head twitching along as he stood. With Willow right next to him, he just about came up to her stomach. Maybe he was a little shorter than she thought he would be.

 

“Get whatever you’re gonna get, pack it up, I’ll be back. Don’t want these bushes and stuff to shrivel up and die in my bag.”, Willow clicked her tongue and gently pat the boy on the head, flicking on her lighter just in case and slipping out. She could hear the sounds of beefalo fighting along with loud barks, but a few yelps later as she walked through to see, and chunks of monster meat were scattered on the ground. Alongside were four regular pieces of meat, some beefalo fur, and singular horn.

 

“Ooo, free stuff! You smelly beasts aren’t so bad, huh?... Maybe I could use you whenever those hounds come around. Ooo, Willow, you’ve got the best ideas dontcha!”, She cheered to herself as she made her way quickly back to camp, following along the brick road this time around. It felt like she walked faster on this, so she did, and made it in no time. Her goodies are sorted out, and she put her hands on her hips.

 

“How am I gonna have a whole kid in this place?... Gotta make it a little more liveable. I’ll save these bushes for later.”, She was mumbling to herself again as she shoved the fruits and meats into a fridge. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a tumbleweed bouncing along, and moved double time to catch up to it. Ooo, a gear--!

 

“Ow! Agh, get offa me!”, Her screech was loud as she stomped down her heel, trampling on the frog that seemed to flick out a spiky tongue. A few stomps and it was dead, its body fading away in that way that this world seems to do when something dies, and a pair of frog legs went in its place.

 

“Hm, legs… I’ll figure something out for you later on. But hey, a gear and… Blueprint? What the hell is a bloody… Breezy vest?”, As the blue paper is scanned over, it’s like something unlocked in her brain that told her “YOU NEED THIS.”

 

“Huh… I guess there really is Winter here. Well then, that just means I gotta prepare more stuff. I’m sure I can figure something out with those drying racks…” She then spent the rest of the day planting and planning, using some knowledge and setting up a mini garden. To her luck, she was able to start on her way back to the spider boy, a set of meatballs in her bag for him as she went along. 

 

That is, until she saw the column of smoke.

 

The cabin was on fire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me the drive to go on~


End file.
